


Brittana or Santitany?

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in 2011 after my friend and I had a tiny "spat" about what Brittana's couple name is. Needless to say I won, lol. This is Brittana discussing their couple name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittana or Santitany?

_**Disclaimer: glee is not mine. Short Brittana ficlet that came about after my friend Kay aka Crimson Darkness8 and k_ay88 on lj had a little "spat" about whether it was Brittana or Santitany. The following ficlet was born.** _

Brittana or Santitany?

By Julia

Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez were lying on Brittany's bed. Brittany was brushing Santana's long dark hair. Santana was flipping through a Playboy that was sitting on her lap. She loved looking at them, but she didn't dare own any. That was an only at Brittany's kind of thing. Brittany didn't want to stop brushing Santana's hair. She had so few occasions to just cuddle with the Latina. Santana liked to pretend she wasn't in love with her, so Brittany took all she could get. She often dragged out what she called "Brittana" moments.

"What's our couple name?" Brittany asked, thinking out loud.

Santana said, without missing a beat or looking up from the magazine, "Santitany." She shivered a little. She loved when Brittany brushed her hair.

Brittany replied, "It's Brittana, San." She had given this a lot of thought, and that's what she had decided it was.

Santana reluctantly turned to face her. God, Brittany was so cute, but she wasn't winning this one. She always won because she was so damn cute. "It's Santitany, B." She said.

Brittany looked confused. "It's Brittana." She said, as if it was a fact. That's how Brittany said almost everything, and especially with Santana. She was used to getting her way.

Santana shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Britt Britt, but it's Santitany." She was wavering. Brittany kept looking at her with that look on her face. That 'I know I'm gonna wear Santana down with my adorableness' look. Santana set her best Santana Lopez glare on Brittany and folded her arms. "I promise, Britt, it's Santitany." She said this with her best HBIC voice.

Brittany looked back at her, looking so precious Santana wanted to take her right then and there. She said, "But it's Brittana, 'cause it's Brittany and Santana together, and it's so easy even Finn can remember what it is." She said, as if it was decided.

Santana rolled her eyes. Dammit. She knew it. Brittany had gotten her again with her damn Brittanyness. "Ok. It's Brittana." She said grudgingly.

Brittany laughed and clapped. "Sweet lady kisses now?" She asked, bouncing a little on the bed.

Santana smiled and pushed Brittany back on the bed, tossing the Playboy to the floor. "Yeah, B, sweet lady kisses now." She said, shaking her head.

As she leaned to kiss her, Brittany said, "Yay I win," and giggled.

 

_**I was on the Brittana side, and she was Santitany. :)** _


End file.
